I am fine or am I?
by Appa the greatest
Summary: Romano has been keeping secrets from Italy and the other countries. What will happen when they find out. Romano x OC
1. Chapter 1

Romano: All the countries were gathered together for some stupid reason that America had devised. While he stood up there acting like an idiot, as usual, I looked down into my lap. I jumped when Italy asked me something randomly "Fratellone, what's wrong?" I looked up to see everyone staring at me. "Nothing...just leave me alone, darn it..." I looked up and saw the pain in Italy's eyes. "I'm sorry Fratellino. I'm just out of it today, okay?" He smiled at me so I knew all was well but when I looked across the table to see Spains worried expression. I looked back down and the Idiotic America started to blab again. I tuned him out "I know I should tell them but I don't want to hurt them." Finally the meeting was over. Germany and Spain walked Italy and I home. The whole way they made several attempts at making me talk but I wouldn't say anything. I just put my hands in my pockets and stared at my feet. When we got home I muttered good bye then went to my room. I shut the door and locked it. Nobody knew but I am suffering from depression, bulimia, anorexia, anxiety, self-harm and extremely low self esteem. I didn't want anyone to fuss over me so I didn't tell them about it. If I ate in front of others I threw it up after, but usually I just didn't eat. I rolled my sleeves up and rubbed my arms. Feeling the newest cuts there. Then Italy knocked at the door "Romano, dinner is ready." He called through the door. "No, I'm not hungry." I heard him then the receding footsteps. I stood up and headed to the bathroom. I went in and shut the door, locking it. I picked up my razor and sank to the floor. I slid the razor over my wrist. The blood started pouring out. It started to pour and didn't bother to stop the bleeding. Once it stopped I cleaned it up then wiped up all the blood. I put the razor back on the counter then went back to my room. Not even bothering to change I laid down on my bed and fell asleep.

Italy: I had no idea what was wrong with Romano. He kept zoning out and didn't want to talk to me, I was getting worried. He would just shut himself in his room, and barely ate any food. I convinced Spain and Germany to stay and see if they had any ideas. "Guys I'm worried about Romano." "So am I...wish he would tell me what's wrong." Spain said. "Do you think he doesn't like me anymore... Maybe he doesn't want to live here with me anymore..." I was trying not to cry but I didn't want him to leave me. "No Italy, he still loves you. Something is just wrong." "You sure?" "Yes Italy, Spain is right. He's just sad." "Ok then... I wish Grandpa Rome was here, he would always tell him what was wrong." "I'm sorry Italy...we need to figure out what is wrong with Romano." "Ok but how?" "I'm not sure." Germany and Spain said. I sighed and walked around, and started to talk to myself. "Why is he like this, he's never done this before. Is it my fault? Why won't he tell me? What can we do?" I hadn't been watching where I was going and slammed into a wall. "Ouch..." "Goodness Italy why can't you be more careful!" "I'm sorry Germany..." He sighed and helped me back up muttering something in German.

Spain: Germany and I decided to stay the night because we were worried about Italy and Romano. We went to bed early that way we'd be ready for when the boys needed us. I laid in bed and listened to Italy's soft sobs. Eventually I fell asleep.

Romano: I woke up the next morning to find Italy in my bed. I yelped and fell out of bed. I stood up and went over to my closet. I got out of my other clothes then slipped on the shirt I grabbed. It was too big anymore, or I was too skinny. I slipped it back off and slipped on the smallest one I could find. I did the same with my pants, glancing back at Italy I left the room grabbing a hoodie on my way out. On the way to the kitchen I slipped on the hoodie. I walked into the kitchen and started making some breakfast for Italy. I was putting eggs in a pan to scramble when I heard a noise behind me. I turned around to find Germany standing there. "He...Hello Germany. What are you doing here?" "Getting food duh." "Well yes but why are you in the house? I thought you left last night..." "Nope Spain and I stayed the night here." "Wait Spain is here too?!" I asked starting to freak out. If Spain was here he would make me eat and get me to tell him what's wrong. Just then Italy walked in "Oh hello Germany." I got the eggs off the stove and put them on a plate for him. I put some of the sausages on a plate for Germany and gave the rest to Italy. I made something for Spain. Putting the plate on the table I started to leave the room. "Romano aren't you going to eat anything?" Germany asked. "Yes, Fratellone come eat with me. Here you can share my food." Italy said pushing some of the food aside with his fork. I sighed and grabbed a fork. I sat down and ate. Germany and Italy talked for a while before I left. I went to my room and sat down on my bed. I got up and went to bathroom where I forced myself to throw up. I then brushed my teeth and took a shower. In the shower I looked down and saw all the cuts and bruises on my arms, legs and stomach. I smiled as tears rolled down my face. I got out of the shower and got dressed again. I went back to the kitchen. "I'm going to go shopping for more food. I'll be back later." I said and left the house. I had some money in my pocket as well as my phone. I walked past the store and to beach. I found a secluded part and sat down staring out to sea. I sat for an hour or so before I decided to go to the store. I bought some food then headed home. I took the food to the kitchen then left the house again. I wandered around for a while before I went home. I wrote a note about where I would be then left again. I went over to Canada's house for a while. I went in and sat down next to him. We just sat there in silence and I was fine with it. We ended up talking about things but mostly him. I stayed there until Spain came and got me with Italy at his side.

Italy: I was worried about Romano he never really ate much and he was getting skinner. He had made breakfast this morning, but then tried to leave before he even ate anything. I told him to stay and eat, I even shared my food with him. Then he left as soon as he finished eating a sausage. I didn't know what to do with him anymore. "Germany do you have any idea what could be wrong with him?" "Nine, I'm sorry Italy." Then Romano came back and said he was going to the store. I wanted to go with him, but I thought he might want to just be by himself. Just as he left Spain came down. "Was that Romano who just left?" "Yes, he went to the store." "Was he doing any better?" "Not really..." He sighed and ate some food. "what about you Italy? You doing any better?" "Ya my head doesn't hurt anymore... Hey I have any idea!" Both Spain and Germany looked at me like I had lost my brain. "Well... what's your idea?" "well what if we checked out his room. There might be a clue in there." Then Spain said "Don't you two share the room?" "Well kinda we both use the same room but it has two parts. One for me and one for Romano." So we went upstairs and looked around Romano's side of the room. We couldn't seem to find anything about what could be wrong. We went back down and found a note from Romano saying he went to Canada's house. Spain looked at me and said "We should probably go get him." "You're right... Do you think it would be mean to bring him home, and ask him about it until he tells us?" Then Germany jumped in and said "No at least not in Germany. Here it might just be called interrogation." So Spain and I went to get Romano. Germany would have gone with us but he had to go back home. We finally got to Canada's house, and rang the doorbell. Then Romano answered the door. Then Spain spoke before I could say anything. "Romano it's time to go home." Romano just sighed "Fine." He said goodbye to Canada, and went in front of us with his hands in his pocket. I ran up to him and asked "Romano what's wrong? And don't tell me nothing, because I know it's not true." "I'm just struggling that's all..." "With what? I can't help if you don't tell me anything Romano." "I know Italy...I'm sorry..." "Don't be sorry just tell me." "Later Italy..." "Why not now Romano? You just gonna keep delaying it. Please Fratellone." "Tonight I promise, okay?" "Ok..." We finally got home, and he went straight to his room. I sat on the couch and Spain went home.


	2. Chapter 2

Romano: I went to my room and sat down on the bed. I don't know why but I couldn't tell Italy about these problems. I just couldn't bring myself to tell him. I curled up on my bed hugging my knees and started to cry. "Romano what's wrong?" "Italy I...I don't know how to tell you what's wrong..." " Just say what's wrong Romano. What have you been hiding from all of us?" "Italy I have depression...and anxiety and and I self harm, I have anorexia and bulimia...and I hate me..." "Romano... why do hate yourself? How long have you been like this?" "About two years..." "Why haven't you told anyone? I'm gonna call Spain." "NO! Italy please don't let me tell him..." "Why not! You need help Romano." "Italy let me tell him...he'll be less mad at me this way...please Italy I'm begging you." "Fine go call him now." "Ri...right now?" "Yes right now." "Okay..." I got up dragging myself towards the door. Looking back and seeing the look on Italy's face I booked it for the phone. I picked it up and called Spain. I could tell he was mad at me. The next thing I knew he was at the house and Italy was calming him down. I sank to the floor scared of what was happening.

Italy: I can't believe that Romano was suffering through all this without telling anyone. I was mad at him but I didn't really know what to do. I was going to call Spain, but Romano wanted to do it himself. He ran downstairs and by the time I got down there Spain was there, and freaking out at Romano. I ran to Spain "Hey Spain knock it off, he already knows you're mad... please don't make things worse." "But...he...he..." "I know, but if we just go all crazy on him it's going to make everything worse." "Okay...then what do we do?" "Just help him stop doing all this." "Okay...how?" I sighed "I don't really know... maybe be nice to him, and make sure he's not alone." "Okay we can do that...wait where did Romano go?" I turned around not seeing him "I don't know... check down here I'll check upstairs." He nodded and I ran up to the bedroom. I opened the door with my key to the room and noticed the bathroom door was closed. I went and tried to open the door, it was locked. "Romano open the door." "No Italy...not with Spain here..." "He's downstairs, now open this door. Plus what does it matter that he's here." "He's mad at me and it's scary when he's mad..." "He was shocked okay. It will be alright I managed to calm him down. Now please come out." "Okay..." He unlocked the door and came out. "Come on lets go downstairs... wait pull up your sleeves." "Why?" "Just do it Romano." "Italy I don't want to..." "Please?" "But...Italy...fine" He pulled up his sleeves, and I could instantly see a bunch of cuts. "ohh Romano..." "I'm sorry Italy..." "Come on I'm sure Spain wants to talk to you." He pulled his sleeves back down, and came down with him.

Spain: I hadn't found Romano down stairs so I sat down on the couch and waited for Italy. When he did come back he was dragging Romano behind him. "Romano show Spain your arms." "Do I have to?" "Yes Romano, he's your friend." "Okay Italy." I watched as Romano pushed up his sleeves and turned his arms over. I saw all the cuts and bruises on his arms. "Romano why?" He stared down at the ground and wouldn't answer. For like five minutes he just stood there until he burst out crying and threw his arms around me. "I'm sorry Spain..." "I hugged him and soothed him running my hand through his hair until he cried himself to sleep on me. I glanced over at Italy and took him up to his room. I came back downstairs and sat next to Italy. "Why does he do that?" "I don't know..." I sighed "Do you want me to stay here the rest of the day or can you handle it?" "Can you stay I don't know what to do... I'm the younger one... why couldn't it be me and not Romano." "Italy that wouldn't be good either...in a way I'm glad it was him in a way..." "How come? If it was me Romano would know what to do." "Yes but what would that do to Germany?" "He would probably just hurt me and tell me to get over it... like always." "That's just the way he comes off...he loves you like family." I know.. but still Romano's smarter than me, like I said he's older than me." "I know but at least he can stop you now." "Ya I guess..." "Go take a nap Italy. Clear your mind...Romano's asleep and won't notice if you sleep with him. Maybe he'll be glad you're there in the end anyway." "Well ok..." "Italy it'll be good for you. I'll start dinner." I got up and left for the kitchen where I started making dinner.

Italy: I listened to Spain and went to the bedroom, and tried to take a nap. It was a long time before I fell asleep. I was just thinking of Romano, and what Spain said, and what Germany would do if it was me. Why did he have to do this stuff to me.

Germany: I sat at home thinking of Italy. Spain had called me telling me about Romano. Everything made sense on why he had been so moody. "I wonder how Italy is dealing with this." The poor little kid must be having a hard time with this. I wanted to go and help him deal with it, but I lots to take care of, and couldn't afford to leave at the moment. " The annoying little brat! How could he do this to his own brother?" Romano never seemed to think about Italy. It bothered me how Romano never really thought about Italy. The little brat didn't even like it that I actually cared about what happened to Italy. Romano seemed to want anyone to get close to his brother. "Why doesn't he let Italy do what he wants for once?" I had just been walking around and almost left the house. I sighed and went to go do some work.


	3. Chapter 3

Romano: I woke up and wondered how I had gotten to my room. I looked over and saw Italy asleep next to me. I smiled glad he was there then I go up. I went downstairs and went to the kitchen. I saw Spain "Romano have you eaten today?" "Other than a bit of Italy's breakfast that I threw up, no." "Sit down you need eat something." I sighed then sat down. Spain put some food in front of me and I started to eat. Then Italy came in rubbing his eyes. I couldn't help but smile as how cute he looked when he did that. I pulled the chair next to me out and he sat down. Spain pushed some food over to him and he started to eat. He was done before I was and wanted more but there was none. "Fratellino you can have the rest of mine. With not eating for so long it'll take awhile before I can eat this much in one sitting again." "You sure you're not still hungry?" "Yes Italy I'm positive. I'll stay here though." "Ok then..." "Be happy Italy. Please for me?" "I guess so." I smiled at him "...oh can you guys help me with something?" "What is it Romano?" "I...I need you to take my razor away from me and monitor me when I need it to shave or something like that." "Ok Fratellone. Can you go get it?" "Sure..." I stood up and went to the bathroom. I grabbed my razor and headed back downstairs. I slid it over to Italy looking down at the floor. "Thank you. Hey Spain do think you can take it home with you?" Italy asked. "Sure I guess." Spain replied shrugging. "Th...Thank you guys." "No problem." "I sat back down until they finished eating then we headed over to the living room. "I'll be back...I'm hot in this and you guys already know about my arms so you might as well see the rest." I ran up stairs and took off the hoodie. It pulled the shirt off with it and I was too lazy to put it back on so I went back downstairs without a shirt on. "Romano..." "I know...I'm sorry..." "Why do you have to do this stuff?" "I told you why already..." "I just..." "Italy I'm sorry..." "Just..." "Just what?" "Nothing just forget about it." "...ok." I went and sat down next to him pulling him closer so I'm hugging him. I hadn't done that it in a long time and it was about due. I put my arm around him and handed him the remote. "You choose what we watch." I said smiling at him. "I don't really care Romano." "Please Italy." "It's fine Romano you just pick." "But...fine." I took the remote and turned on a show. I curled up on the couch and fell asleep halfway through.

Italy: I spent most of the day with Romano. I was glad he was doing better, but he always had to find some way to make things hard for me. Spain stayed at the house with us too. Eventually I need to get away. Mostly because I kept having to make sure Romano didn't get throw up any of the food he ate, or find my razor. Lucky for me I hide it pretty well. After lunch I made sure Spain could watch him and I went over to Germany's house. I knew he was busy but I just need to leave the house. When I got there Germany was happy to see me. We had so much fun doing stuff that I kind of forgot about Romano,and I had to deal with at home. Then when it started becoming dark Germany sent me back home. When I got there I couldn't see Romano, and it had looked like Spain left. I went into the kitchen, and nobody was there either. I went into my bedroom, which I usually didn't use, and went to sleep.

Romano: Spain had to go home so I headed to the library to distract myself. I read a few books before the urge to cut got to strong. I put the book down and headed up stairs and to Italy's room. I walked in and saw he was asleep. I walked into the bathroom and started to look. I looked all over the bathroom and I was searching in a drawer when my hand hit something. Another drawer popped out and inside was his razor. I took it out and shut the door. I sat down and attempted to fight the temptation. I put it back and went downstairs. I grabbed two apples, one for me and one for Italy. I knew he would be hungry when he woke up. I cut up the first apple then started on the second when I felt a sharp pain and looked down to see blood pouring out of my arm. "What did I do?" I dropped the knife in horror. I wrapped my arm with a towel and ran into Italy's room. "Italy wake up! I was cutting up an apple and cut my arm...I didn't mean to I just suddenly was bleeding. Italy help me..." "Huh? What?... Go back to bed Romano." "But Italy...I was hungry so I was cutting up an apple and subconsciously cut my arm..." "What did you do now Romano? I'm tired." "I cut my arm on accident." "Why can't you just sleep Romano? That's what I want to do." "But...fine good night Italy." I left the room and went to mine. I ate the apples and then fell asleep. I woke up and hour later and went in with Italy. I laid down next to him and fell asleep again.

Italy: I woke up remembering a strange dream. Somehow Romano cut himself while cutting an apple. I turned around and found Romano in my bed with me. I smiled and then I noticed that his arm was wrapped. I shook him and he groaned "Romano what did you do to your arm?" "I told you...I cut it while cutting an apple...then you told me to go bed so I did." "Really? I thought it was just a dream...I'm sorry Romano..." "It's okay Italy. I panicked and came to you knowing you were asleep. Don't worry about it." "Ok Romano..." I felt bad that he had come to me, and I just thought it was dream. "You hungry Romano?" "Yes...why?" "I'll go make food." I got out of bed, and went to the kitchen. For some reason cooking helped me relax. I ended up making enough food for more people than two. "Romano! Food!" "Coming!" I put the food on the table and heard footsteps going down the stairs. "Whoo that's a lot of food...is anyone else coming or did you get carried away again?" "Yeah... I kinda got carried away again... Sorry." "Why are you sorry?" "Because we're probably not going to eat all this." "That's okay we can eat it later, don't worry Fratellino." I smiled and gave him some food. "You wanna do anything today?" "Umm...I don't know. Anything you have in mind?" "Nope not really." "Maybe we could go visit Japan or someone." "Oh! Can we go see big brother France?!" "I guess so...he's just so annoying." I didn't know why Fratellone didn't like France he was so much fun. I looked at Romano and saw that he hadn't eaten anything yet. "Romano you okay?" "Oh...umm yes Italy...I'm fine." "You sure? And don't lie you haven't even touched your food yet." "Just thinking Italy...I got distracted." "Ok then..." I sat there and ate and thought about stuff. Romano finished eating his food and on his way out ruffled my hair, I hated when he did that and he knew it.


	4. Chapter 4

Romano: I don't know why Italy likes France so much. He was annoying and treats me like I'm five. I hate it. I finished eating and ruffled Italy's hair on my way out of the kitchen. I chuckled as he called after me to not touch his hair. I went into the bathroom and hopped into the shower. I looked down at my body and what I had done. I was still really skinny, too skinny, but it was getting better. I had no more cuts only scars and the bruises were done. Sorrow washed over at me, shaking my head to clear my thoughts I got out then headed to my room. I got dressed and put on another hoodie. If we were going to France's house I wasn't going to let him see my arms. I headed over to Italy's room and found him on his bed. "Italy get dressed if we're going to France's and I need my razor to shave." "Let me get mine. I sent yours with Spain." "Why did you send it with Spain...never mind forget it I'll just use yours. Get dressed." "Ok Romano." I left his room and went back to the bathroom. I got his razor and shaved my face then put the razor back. Then I went back into Italy's room and laid down on his bed. "Italy do you want to do anything for your birthday?" "Oh... I haven't thought about it..." "Well we can do anything you want. I'll pay for it." "Ok... I'll think about what to do." "Okay...anything you want to talk about...I've not been paying attention to you so I don't know what's been going on in your life." "Not really..." "Really? Nothing's happened?" "Nothing important." I rolled my eyes and sighed sitting up. "Italy I don't care if it's important or not...I've been a bad brother and want to make up for it..." " No you've always been a good brother to me." "Yeah right. Especially not lately..." "It's fine Romano..." "It's not though...I feel terrible doing this to you. Grandfather Rome would be disappointed in me." "I don't care Romano, just don't doing anything like that again." "Okay Italy." I stood up and hugged him. I let go and did up his shirt like we were little again. I took his hand and we went downstairs to get our shoes. "Hey Romano, why did you start doing all this stuff?" Italy asked me on our way downstairs "Because." "Because why? Was it something I did that made you start doing this?" "No it wasn't you Italy." "Then what was it?" "France..." "WHAT! How did France make you start doing stupid stuff." "Just stuff he said Italy. Don't worry about it, you're too young right now for me to go into details." "Romano I'm not a little kid anymore!" he said stopping suddenly "I know, I know. It's just..." "Just what! I hate when you treat me like I'm a little kid." "I'm sorry Italy...I'm just trying to protect you from becoming me..." "I don't need protecting anymore." I sighed and sank to the floor. "I'll always protect you though...I don't know how to stop.I don't want you making the same mistakes I have." "I won't, but I need to make my own mistakes for once." "Okay Italy...I'll trust you. I'll stop mothering you." "Thank you Fratellone." I nodded and grabbed my shoes. I sat down and put them on. I waited for Italy to put his on then ran out of the door. "Race you to the town square." I called over my shoulder. He laughed and ran after me. As I was still healing he beat me there. I got to the square and had to stop so I could actually breathe. I smiled at Italy and grabbed his hand. He smiled back at me and we headed towards France's house.

Spain: I went to check on Italy and Romano. When I got to the house there was a note on the door "Spain, if you come Italy and I went to France's house. Don't worry we're both doing fine. See ya later. Romano" I sighed and went inside. I saw that Italy had gotten carried away with breakfast, again. I smiled shaking my head cleaned up and put the food in the refrigerator. I went to wash the dishes and noticed two plates in the sink. I smiled knowing that both of them had eaten something. I cleaned up the house for them then went home. I left their bedrooms alone though, they could clean those up. At home I ate lunch then sat down to read a book.

Italy: After I beat Romano at running, which I was very good at, we went to France's house. I still wanted to know what France had to do with Romano doing all the stuff he did, but I gave up for now. When we got there I rang the doorbell. We waited for a second and the door burst open. "Ohh my little Italy and his brother have come to visit me!" "I have a name you know..." Romano muttered angrily under his breathe. "Hi France! How have you been?" "Good, good. Now are you and your brother hungry I was just making lunch. Come inside." We were rushed inside, and Romano tried to tell him what his name was. "Did you make some pasta France?" "Nope, but I made something super yummy. Now come to the kitchen Italy." "What about Romano?" "Oh yes your brother can come too." I followed France, and looked at Romano who looked like he wanted to punch something. I sat on a chair in the kitchen and watched him cook. As the food finished he just kept giving us more food. I gladly ate it but Romano just seemed to pick at it. "Romano is something wrong?" "France is what's the matter." "Oh come on Romano just eat the food it's good." Then France jumped between us and said "Ohh yes taste it, you will love it just like your brother." "What if I don't want to try it France, what then." He said with clenched teeth. "Romano just eat it." "Ohh Italy I don't think you brother likes my food little buddy." "No just you..." "Romano! Be nice." "Fine." "Now eat something you're still too skinny not to eat." "Fine..." "Italy is something wrong with your cute brother?" Before I could answer Romano got up "I have a name , dang it, use it you idiot! And yes there is something wrong with me but it's none of your dang business! Italy I'm going home." He yelled at France and left the house. "I'm sorry France about Romano, I've got to go after him before he does something stupid again. Thanks for the food." I gave him a hug and ran after Romano.

Romano: I yelled at France then left. I ran the whole way home. I ran upstairs and slammed my bedroom door. I went to the bathroom and got Italy's razor. I rolled up my pants so Italy wouldn't notice the cut and cut my leg. I watched the blood flow. I cleaned off the razor and put it back then cleaned up the blood. I put the rag in the wash so Italy wouldn't see the blood on it then I laid down on my bed and cried myself to sleep after throwing up whatever food I had eaten already.

Italy: I ran out and I couldn't see Romano. I ran home and still couldn't see him. I went upstairs, and found his door closed. I opened it and found him asleep on his bed. I didn't want to wake him, but I needed to make sure he was okay. So I sat down next to him a shook him "Romano wake up." He just groaned and muttered "Go away Italy." "No Romano not until to talk to me. Now get up!" "What do you want?" "What did you do when you got home?" "Went to bed." "Is that all? Please don't lie to me Fratellone." "Yes Italy, that is all." I sighed I knew he was lie to me, but he didn't seemed want to talk to me. I left him alone, and went downstairs. Mostly by instinct I called Spain. "Hello Spain I need to talk to you." "What is it Italy?" "Well we went to France's house and then Romano got mad at France and rushed out. I went after him, but when I got here he was asleep. I woke him up and asked him about it, but I could tell he was lying to me." "Well what do you think he did?" "I don't know, but unless he knows where I hide my razor, he probably didn't cut himself." "Italy I'm sad to say this, but he probably found it." I sighed "So he probably cut himself and probably something else too." "I'm sorry Italy, he'll probably be fine." "I guess you're right Spain... Thanks." I hung up and went to the kitchen, and did the only thing that could clear my head. Cooking, and I didn't really care if I went over board. I would just call Spain and Germany or something.

Romano: I had lied to Italy and that hurt alot but I couldn't tell him what I did. I just couldn't, I didn't want to hurt him again. I laid back down and fell back asleep. I was asleep for hours before Italy woke me up. "Romano get up I have food downstairs." "I'm not hungry." "Come on Romano it's your fault I started cooking so come eat some of it." "Fine." I stood up and Italy dragged me downstairs. He pulled me into the kitchen and I saw the huge mound of food covering the table. "Uhh Italy I can't eat this much." "I know just eat some of it." I started to argue but thought better of it. I sat down and ate as much as I could then when his back was turned I booked it back to my room. I locked the door and headed to the bathroom. I forced myself to throw up dinner and then I locked the door to the bathroom on my way out. I sat down on the floor by my bed when I saw something glinting under my bed. I leaned down and crawled under. When I came back out I was holding my pocket knife. I smiled and slipped it under my mattress. I changed into pajamas and went to bed.

Italy: I had dragged Romano to dinner, and then when I turned around to see if I had forgotten to put any of the food out, he had left. I sigh and called Spain again. "Hey Spain you want to come over? I kinda made a lot of food, and Romano ate some of it and now has disappeared." Then Spain yelled at me to find Romano, and that he was going to get Germany and come over. I put the phone down and went upstairs. I knocked on Romano's door "Romano are you in there?" I didn't hear anything so I grabbed my spare key and unlocked the door. He was just laying in his bed. "Romano why do you keep running away today?" "Because...I don't know what to do...so I hide where no one can bother me...or at least that's what I try to do." "Ok then. Well Spain and Germany are coming over and before they get here I want you to tell me what you've been doing. I know you've been lying to me so please don't Romano." "Italy I've been lying on my bed or sleeping." "How about before that? I can see the bathroom door is locked and that means you're trying to hide something." "I was just locking it to keep people out." I was trying not to get mad at him but he was making it hard. "Why don't you just tell me the truth Romano?" "What do you think I did?" "I don't know. Why do you think I'm even asking?" "I...I thought you would have an idea...I'm sorry...I'm a jerk." He still wasn't telling me anything and I couldn't help but get even more mad at him. "I don't care but I still want know." "I threw up okay." "And..." "That's it Italy. I forced myself to throw up then locked myself in here." I still didn't believe he was telling me everything. "Fine whatever I'm going downstairs, and you should come and eat more food. If you keep throwing it up you're never going to be a normal size." I left his room and went downstairs just in time for Spain and Germany to get here. We sat down at the table and ate.


	5. Chapter 5

Romano: I laid on my bed for a while longer before I headed downstairs. "I'm out of my room Italy, but that's as good as it get right now." "Fine but why don't you eat something?" "NO ITALY! Don't be so nice to him, he's just being a jerk again." "See this is why I hide away and didn't tell you guys about my problems." "I'm sorry about Germany, but it hurts more when you don't tell me things." "I know...I just don't know how to..." "You could just say it... like what you did after you left France's house." "I went to bed..." "And?" "...threw up." "And?" "And I found your razor and I may have umm used it..." "Not again Romano..." "I'm sorry Italy...I just don't know how else to deal with anything...it helps. I feel better and free afterwards." "How about you just come and talk to me instead of hide, and hurt yourself." "I...I don't know...I'm so sorry Italy." I sank to the floor and started crying. "Romano please don't cry... I'm sorry I got mad at you." "No you...you needed to. I...I deserved it..." I said between sobs. "Romano... I'm sorry, please just stop this stuff." "I...I don't kn...know how..." "Just stop hiding from us, we just want to help you." "Okay Italy." "Now come on please eat something. I know you ate already but you throw it all up." "Okay." I stood up and sat down next to Italy. "Italy you can't be serious! He doesn't tell you anything, and then he goes and throws up all the food you made for him! It's insane!" "Germany, I'm trying to be better and you yelling at me and about me isn't helping! Why can't you just leave it alone for once! We are bloody germans, we do things differently!" "Knock it off! Both of you! Germany quit being mean to my Fratellone, and Romano you don't need to bite people's head of every time you get mad!" I stared at Italy in surprise. He'd never actually yelled at me before. "I'm sorry Italy...I'll work on that too." "Yeah it's not nice France was just being himself, and Germany is just well different." "I'll be right back okay." "Ok Romano." I stood up and went into the front room. I picked up the phone and dialed France. "Hey France, it's Romano. I was over with Italy earlier...yes I yelled at you and I'm sorry...really really sorry...would you like to come over for dinner?...yeah Italy cooked a lot of food and we can't eat it all...okay we'll see you soon then...bye France." I hung up the phone and went into the kitchen. Sitting down next to Italy I started to eat.

Italy: I sat there eating still surprised that I had managed to yell at Romano, and Germany. Then I heard the doorbell, and went to go see what it was. "Ohh hello my little Italy! You brother said you made a lot of food and that I could come over." "Well ya I made a lot... Did Romano really tell you that you could come over?" "Ohh yes." "Ok then... follow me to the kitchen we still have plenty. We went to the kitchen and I found Romano just poking his food, and staring at the floor. "Hey Italy can I go upstairs, I'm not hungry anymore." "Well I guess so as long as you promise not to do anything stupid." "I won't I promise." I let him go upstairs, and I stayed and talked with the others for a while. When we were finished we still had a lot left. So they helped me pack it all, and put it away. Sadly they all had to go home. They left and I went upstairs to Romano's room. He wasn't in there, but I guessed he was probably in the bathroom or something. I sat on his bed, and felt something lumpy. I check under the mattress and found a pocket knife. "Why would he hide a pocket knife from me! I can't believe that I'm trying to help him and he just goes and finds something else to cut himself with." Just then Romano came back. I hid the knife behind me, and smiled at him. "Hey Italy what you want?" "Nothing just thanks for inviting France over it was nice." "Ok... Your welcome, now go to bed it's late." "Ok Romano." I carefully walked out of the room hoping he wouldn't see the knife, and went to my room. I grabbed my razor, and hid it someplace new with the pocket knife. Then I laid down in my bed and tried to sleep.

Romano: I went over to my bed and felt under the bed because I didn't believe Italy when he said he didn't want anything. I pulled my hand out and headed to Italy's room. "Italy do you have my pocket knife?" "Nope." "Italy tell me the truth." "Fine I did, but you're not getting it back." "Italy give the knife." "No." "Fine whatever keep it. I wasn't going to cut with it but nobody trusts me. I'm going to bed." "Romano I'm sorry, but you can't blame me." "Italy why don't you trust me for one night then in the morning see what happens." "I've trusted you since we were kids, but you still did all this." "I know but please trust me just tonight." "Fine..." "Hand me my knife and get some sleep." "You stay here I'll go get it." I stood there while he grabbed it. He came back and handed it to me. "Thanks Italy. Try to sleep...if you need come get in bed with me. I love you Fratellino." I kissed his forehead then turned to head back to my room. Next thing I knew Italy almost knocked me over with the giant hug he gave me "I love you too Fratellone." I turned around and hugged him back. "Get in your pajamas then come sleep with me. Okay?" "Okay Romano." "That is if you want to." "I don't care I just want my brother to be happy." "I am happy but are you?" "Um... Well Sure." "Italy what's wrong?" "Nothing really." "Italy please tell me what's wrong?" "Well for one think you invited France over. Not that I don't like him but it's the fact that you did. Two you think that I don't trust you, even though it's your own fault that I have issues with that. And finally, I'm just kinda tired." "Italy I'm sorry I invited France over I was just trying to make amends...I didn't know it would bother you..." "No it's not that I didn't like that France came over, but it's that you did it since you hate him and all." "I...I don't hate him. He is my older brother too I was just mad at him that's all." "Sure Romano..." "You don't believe me do you?" "Not too much no." "Fine...I guess I deserve it don't I." "Ya you kinda do." "Okay...well if you want to come in." I turned and left. I changed and got into bed. Not sleeping but just thinking. I laid there not caring what happened next. It hurt to know that my own brother doesn't trust me but I guess it's my fault. I rolled over and stared at the wall as tears rolled down my cheek. I hated myself for hurting my little brother so much. The tears came faster until I was sobbing into my pillow.

Italy: I had trusted my brother for some many years, but now I have a hard time. I wanted so badly to trust him but he had betrayed so many times. I changed into my pajamas and then I laid down in my bed. I couldn't sleep, and since Romano had told I could I went into his room. When I found him, he was crying in his pillow. "Romano are you okay?" "I guess so...just hurting cause I've hurt you." "It's okay I'll be fine I'm just worried about you." "I...I know and you shouldn't have to. It's my job to worry about you not the other way around...I feel like I've failed you as an older brother." "But you haven't you've still always been there for me, and you still love me. Sometimes I think about what if It had been me going through all this. Maybe it would have been better if it had been me..." "NO! Italy I...I couldn't stand it if it had been you." "But at least you would know what to do..." "Italy, stop thinking that way. You are my little brother and if you got hurt, especially from you doing it, I would never forgive myself, I would always blame me for it happening." "But but... It wouldn't have been your fault." "I would still blame myself." "Why did you start anyway?" "Because..." "You're not gonna tell me are you?" "Not tonight...maybe tomorrow...I can't bear thinking about it tonight..." "Ok Romano." I climbed into the bed with him and fell asleep.

Romano: I could tell Italy wanted to know why I started but I couldn't tell him why. I laid in bed with him asleep on my arm and thought up fake answers to tell him in the morning. Eventually I managed to fall asleep around one in the morning. I woke up the next morning to Italy yelling in my ear. "Italy! What the heck are you doing? Are you trying to make me go deaf? I swear you are such a kid still." "I'm sorry..." "No, I'm sorry I yelled. You didn't deserve it. What do you need?" "Nothing... I don't know..." "Italy what is...nevermind if you won't tell me then I won't tell you what you asked about last night." "It's nothing... it's childish." "Italy please tell me." "Fine I had a nightmare it's nothing." "Tell me about it. Please." "It was mostly about you leaving, and never coming back because..." "Because what Italy?" "Because you were...dead." "Why was I dead?" "Because you kept cutting and then you left the house and killed yourself..." "Oh Italy..." He started crying so I pulled him into me and let him cry into my chest. It felt like we were little again. "Italy I will never leave you. I promise." "Y...you sure?" "Italy I am positive." "O..okay Romano." "You don't believe me do you?" "No I do it's just I'm scared." "Italy I'm here. There is nothing to fear. Nothing will happen and I won't let you get hurt ever again. I promise." "Ok." "What time is it? I can't see the clock." "seven in the morning." "Oh ok. Well are you hungry?" "Yeah..." "Okay let's go eat." I got up and took his hand and lead him down stairs. "What do you want? We can go out and eat if you want or I can cook." "I like it when you cook." "Okay. Well what do you want?" "Um... I don't know just make something." "Okay." I started making breakfast. I ended up making a recipe that I got from Japan. He called it Nita I think. I dished up two plates and set one down in front of Italy. I sat down and started eating my food. He just sat there and picked at his food. "Italy, either eat or talk to me about what's wrong. I know there's more." "I'll eat..." "Okay..." I sat there even once I was done and watched him eat. I put my head down on the table and drifted off to sleep again.


	6. Chapter 6

Italy: I kinda just sat there picking at my food until Romano made me eat. Honestly I wasn't that hungry plus that dream was still bugging me. It was scary everyone had left me. Romano had killed himself, Germany had started world war III and captured all my friends never to been seen again; And I was left alone at home with nobody to come over. That was one of the things I hated the most being alone. I only told Romano about him killing himself, but he knew there was more to it. I was still eating when I noticed that Romano had fallen asleep on the table. I smiled and just left him there since I couldn't get him back upstairs. I sat on my bed, and thought for a while. I ended up grabbing a book and reading. The Romano came running in "Italy are you okay?! What happened?! Is anything wrong?!" "Nothing happened Romano I was sitting here while you slept. You don't need to freak out." "Sorry...I woke up and you were gone. I was worried." "It's okay Romano..." "Italy will you please tell me what's wrong. I know there is more." "Fine you were dead and everyone left me and I was alone. Happy now?" "No I'm not happy. What made you dream of this?" "I don't know... I just did." "Oh Fratellino...I'm sorry that you are going through this. Can I help you?" "Just don't leave me alone..." "Italy I will never leave you alone. I promise." I was trying hard not to cry, but I ended up crying anyway. "You can't promise me that one day you will have to leave me..." "Why would I have to leave?" "Because you're gonna get sick of me or want to go with other people you like better..." "Italy you are my little brother. I will never get sick of you or find someone I like better." I hugged him "Thank you Romano." I let go of him and sat back down on my bed.

Romano: I stood awkwardly not knowing what to do. I had missed the last two years of his life from my depression. It was like I didn't know him anymore. I looked at him and saw much older he was, how much he'd gone through. I felt guilty for some of it. He had had to deal with so much on his own and I hadn't helped. I had been too wrapped up pitying myself to notice if anything happened to him. "Italy I'm sorry about the past two years. I was not the brother I should have been. I may have been here in the house but it was like you were alone. I'm so sorry." "It's fine I can handle more stuff now." "But you were alone. I wasn't there for you at all and now I regret it. I don't know you anymore. I have to ask about everything." "It's ok Romano at least you're here now." "Yes and I'll never leave you like that again." I went over and sat down next to him on the bed. "Italy do you want to do anything? Like just the two of us?" "Sure." "Okay what?" "I don't know what do you want to do?" "It's up to you. I'm going to go get dressed then when I get back you tell me what we are going to do." "Ok Roma." I smiled at him then got up off the bed heading back to my room. I went over to my closet and found a shirt that I knew Italy liked. I wasn't a great fan of it but I wore it anyway. I pulled on some pants and grabbed my socks. I sat down on the bed and slipped them on. I got down on my hands and knees searching for my sneakers. I finally found them and put them on. I slipped my hands in my pockets and went back to Italy's room. I stopped in the doorway and leaned against it. "Italy you aren't dressed yet." "Oh ya I should probably get dressed." "That might be a good idea, si." "Ok Roma." I smiled when he said that but I was shocked as well. He hadn't called me Roma since we were little. "You are calling me Roma again. I thought I wouldn't be called that again since the last time was oh about ten years ago." "Ya well I remember that it used to bug you a lot so I stopped but I still liked calling you Roma." "Oh, well it's fine. I don't mind anymore. I actually kind of like it now that I'm older." I said smiling. "That's good, because I've always liked it." "Si, I know you did. So have you decided what we're going to do?" "Well we can go... maybe we can go see a movie or something. I don't know you usually come up with the good ideas." "Italy a movie sounds fine if that's what you want. Then maybe after we could go buy some things. I'll buy you whatever you want. I just want some time to get to know you better. You've changed so much and I want to know you like I used to when we were younger."

"Ok Roma I just want to be with you." "Well it's up to you what we do. " "Ok then I'm just not good with coming up with ideas." "Yes you are. You just don't get the opportunity to do it a lot even with Germany." "Fine then we can goes see a movie and then we can go eat, and walk around." "Okay sounds good to me. Get ready to go and I'll be back soon. I have to go get money out of the bank. I don't have enough out of it to pay for everything. I'll have my phone if you need to contact me, okay?" "Okay." I left the house and ran to the bank. I took out 200 Euros then headed home. I went inside and went back up to Italy's room. I stood silently leaning against the door frame waiting for him to be ready. Finally he was ready and we headed to the movie.

Italy: I got dressed and then Romano and I left to the movies. "Hey Romano what movie do you want to watch?" "Umm, I don't know. What sounds good to you?" "Um what about "The son's room?" "Okay that's good with me." We bought tickets and we watched the movie. It's was fun, and then we went to eat. "Roma you pick where we eat." "Umm, Italy I haven't eaten in practically two years I don't know where is good." "Fine lets go to the pasta place!" "How did I not see that one coming?" "I don't know!" I grabbed his arm and dragged him there. It was my favorite place since they had lots of pasta's. "Italy slow down." "Whoops sorry..." I slowed down and we finally got there. We sat down and looked at the menu. "Look Romano they have pasta and tomatoes your favorite!" "Okay, I guess I'll get it; now what do you want to eat?" "The pasta with meatballs." "All right, do you want anything to drink?" " Well I like their homemade soda. it's really good." "Okay we'll get two then. I'll take your word for it and try it." "Yay!" We ate lunch and like always it was really good. Then we went walking around. "Where do you want to go look around?" "Um well lets go in there." I pointed at a store that had a bunch of art stuff. "Come on Romano lets go!" He chuckled and shook his head. I smiled and dragged him inside. I let go of him and went to explore. I had never been in here because I never had money with me. I found the paints and stayed there for while. "Italy? Where are you? This place is huge I don't know where you went." "Romano come on slow poke! Where do you think I would be." "Sorry there are just so many things you like so I was confused on where you would be and I'm not a slow poke." "Yes you are, and usually I find the paints first. Remember when we would paint with grandpa Rome?" "Si, you were always better at it than me." "You were still really good at it." "No I wasn't." "Yes you were." I looked at all the colors, and found the one I had never had before. "Roma can I get this one?" It was an orangeish redish color that I had never had before. "Of course you can Italy. Anything else you want?" "Um... can I get a new paint brush mine is getting old." "Yes, anything you want. I've got plenty of money just for today." I found my favorite type of brush and again managed to lose Romano. "Romano? Where did you go now?" "I'm over here looking at canvases." I walked over there and found him. "Why you looking at the canvases?" "I thought I might try painting to get my stress out. Stop with the cutting and do something useful." I smiled and grabbed one. "Come lets go pay Romano." "Alright I'm coming, I'm coming." We payed and we walked around until we passed the pet shop. "Hey Romano why have we never gotten any pets?" "I never thought you wanted any." I looked at him "You really must not have been paying attention. I kept getting yelled at by Germany because I would play with kitties." "Gattino? Really? Well it does seem like you." "Yep one time I got in trouble with Greece because I was playing with his cat." "Oh." "Ya... Roma can we get a kitty?" "Hehe, yes Italy we can. Do you think Nanno would think it was a good idea?" "Probably not since we can be forgetful but we're older now so I think we can do it." "True, how many do you want? Should we get two so when we're gone it won't be lonely?" "Yeah one for you and one for me!" "Okay lead the way." I grabbed his arm and we went inside the store. I found the kitties and they were so cute. I picked one that was black and white, and super playful. "Romano did you find one you want?" "Yeah." We went and bought the kitties and went home. "Romano what should we name them?" "Umm I don't know." "Well it's your turn to pick something." "Why me?" "Because you always want me to pick, and for once you should." "Fine...how about Axis and Soave?" "CUTE!" We got home and I put Axis on the ground and played with him. We played for a while and had dinner. I kept playing with him and ended up falling asleep.

Romano: I was cleaning up dinner and I poked my head out into the living room to check on Italy. He was asleep with Axis on top of him. I chuckled, wiping my hands on a towel I walked over to him. I took Axis off and set him on the ground then I picked up Italy and carried him upstairs to bed. I laid him down on his bed. I slipped his shoes off and pulled the sheets up over him. I turned to leave and saw Axis by the bed trying to get up. I leaned over and picked him up setting him next to Italy. I turned and left the room. I went back downstairs and finished cleaning up the kitchen then I headed up to bed. I got to my room and saw that Soave had followed me. I picked him up setting him on my bed. I got into pajamas then got in bed moving Soave up near my pillow. I slowly drifted off to sleep. I woke up the next morning with Soave on my head and Axis on my neck, then Italy laying next to me. I sighed and moved the cats. I set them next to Italy and got up. I got dressed then headed downstairs. I started cooking breakfast when Sealand came running in. "Romano! There is a war going on and I was wondering if you would be my ally. Please nobody ever treats me like a country and I want to be treated like one." "Sealand you are too small to even fight. I'll be your ally only because you are so young." He smiled and ran off back to his house. I rolled my eyes and kept cooking. I was going to get Italy up but Portugal came in. "Romano I need you and Italy to help me in the war. Spain is but he's not much help right now." "Fine Portugal I'll do it and so will Italy." He turned and left. I went upstairs and woke Italy up. I took him downstairs and had him eat. I ate a bit then got food for the kittens. I went up stairs to get ready for the day. I was only gone fourty-five minutes but when I came back downstairs. The kitchen was turned over as was the living room and Italy was nowhere to be seen. I sank down on the floor in sorrow and shock. I had promised my brother that nothing would happen and that I would protect him and now he is gone. I sat there and cried until Spain found me. He took me to his house along with the cats. I sat on his couch holding Axis. I started crying again. Eventually I cried myself to sleep on his couch.

Italy: Romano had woken me up and took me downstairs to the kitchen we ate, and he went upstairs. I had started to clean the kitchen when I heard what I thought was russian. I heard a bunch of crashing, and then I saw Russia in the kitchen. "Oh there you are Italy." I was scared to I tried to run, but he was blocking the door, and then the next thing I knew someone put a cloth to my mouth and the world went black. When I woke up I was in a strange room. It was dark and felt really small. I went to where a little light came through. "Hey where am I? Let me out!" Then I heard some laugh. "I'm sorry little Italy but you will not be going home anytime soon." "You're not going to get away with Russia, you'll see." "What, you think Germany is going to come get you?" "No! Romano is." He started laughing even harder "He isn't going to come get you he doesn't even like you. He just stays with you because he feels like he has to." I sank to the ground and Russia walked away laughing. "Is it true? Does he only stay with me because he has too? He said he would never leave me and now look where I am." I sat there and cried, I wanted Axis.


	7. Chapter 7

Romano: When I woke up I smelled tomatoes. "Romano come eat dinner." I put Axis down and shuffled into the kitchen. I sat down at the table and picked at the food that Spain gave me. "Romano what is the matter?" "Spain, I told him that I would never leave him, that I would always protect him no matter what and then because I leave the room for 45 minutes he gets kidnapped." "Romano it's not your fault." I sighed and finished eating. "I'm going to bed." Spain looked up at me with worry in his eyes. "I won't do anything I promise. I..I promised Italy I would stop." He nodded and I went upstairs. I waited for him to fall asleep then I snuck home. I got on some new clothes and packed some for Italy. I looked down and noticed that Axis had followed me. "Does he realize that I'm going to look for Italy?" I shook my head and left the house after packing food for the two of us. I picked up Axis setting him in my bag so he could look around I set off to find my little brother.

Italy: It seemed like day since I was first brought here. Russia kept taunting me and telling me that Romano was never going to come get me. They kept injecting different stuff into me. Nothing had been too awful, but the latest made me feel awful. I thought that I was going to be sick. One day I was sitting in the corner when I thought I heard someone talking to Russia. "YOU BETTER TELL ME WHERE MY BROTHER IS RIGHT NOW!" I wanted to believe that I heard Romano, but I didn't want to get my hopes up. Then the door opened, and I saw him "Ro...Romano?" "ITALY! Are you okay? Of course you aren't okay. Come on we're getting out of here." "You... You came to get me?" "Of course I came to get. Why...why wouldn't I? You are my little brother and I love you." "But...but Russia said you didn't like me and you just stayed

with me because you have to..." "Russia doesn't know how I feel, he was only trying to break you. Get down and depressed that way it was easier for him to do things. Italy I love you and there is someone else here who helped me find you." "Who?" "Why don't you see for yourself." Then Axis jumped out of his bag and onto me. "Axis! You brought him with you?" "Well he gave me no choice." I smile and gave him a hug. "Thank you Romano, can we go home now?" "Yes Italy. Hold my hand and no matter what don't let go." I grabbed his hand and we started walking. Then Russia came and pulled out a gun. "No you two aren't going anywhere." "Russia move out of the way, we're getting out of here whether you like it or not." We started walking and then Russia pulled the trigger. It headed straight towards me, and Romano jumped in front of me. "NO! ROMANO!" I grabbed him, and managed to get past Russia and got him in the car. I drove to the nearest hospital and got him into the emergency room. They took him, and told me to sit in the lobby. I found a phone, and called Spain, and Germany, and then I sat down and fell asleep crying.

Romano: I had looked all over the world for Italy. Literally all over except for Russia. Finally I got to Russia's house. I walked in and found Latvia and Estonia. "Where would Russia be?" The pointed me towards the basement. I thanked them and ran down. I found Russia and started yelling at him to show me where Italy was. I went into a room and saw Italy. After a bit we started to leave. Then Russia came in. He shot at Italy so I jumped in front him. I felt the pain as the bullet hit then everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

Spain: Italy called me telling me that Romano had gotten shot rescuing him. I hurried to the hospital and ran into the lobby. I saw Italy asleep in a chair with tear soaked cheeks. I went over to him and sat down next to shaking him awake with my hand. I waited for him to wake up fully "Italy what happened? Tell me the full story." "Well Russia kidnapped me, and injected stuff into me, but I'm fine. Then Romano came to get me. We were leaving and Russia tried to shoot me, and he jumped in front." "Italy are you okay? Emotionally I mean." "I don't know, maybe when I get see if he's ok... Spain he promised me he wouldn't leave me alone." "Italy, Romano has never broken a promise. He will stay true to his word. I'm sure of it." "Ok... When do you think we can go see him?" "I'm not sure Italy...it depends on how bad it is and where he got shot. Did you see where he got hit?" "No." "Alright we'll just have to wait then." He curled back up and I heard him sobbing silently. I put my arm around him and stared at the ceiling. "Oh Romano, please be okay. For Italy's sake I beg of you to be okay." I sighed then Germany walked in. "Where's Italy?" I signaled for him to be quite and gestured to the seat next to me. He sat down. "He's asleep next to me. He got kidnapped my Russia and was injected with a whole bunch of stuff but it okay. Then Romano came and got him. Russia shot at Italy but Romano took the bullet. Apparently Romano told Italy he'd never leave him and now Romano's on the brink of death and leaving Italy. He's not dealing well." "Spain, I don't know how to react." "Just help me get Italy through this." He nodded then we both sat in silence listening to Italy's sobbing breaths as he slept.

Italy: I had told Spain the whole story and went back to crying and then went to sleep again. When I woke up there was Germany and Spain sitting next to me. "Did either of you get to see Romano yet?" "No Italy we would have woken you." I sighed he promised me he wouldn't leave me and now he is and it's all because of me. "Why did this have to happen... I just want my Fratellone." "I know Italy but you can have him soon." "Really? What are they doing to him anyway?" "Probably cleaning him up, I'm sure he lost a lot of blood so they probably have an IV hooked up and they're most likely trying to get the bullet out of his body." "I wish they would just hurry up so I could see him." "I know Italy. I feel the same way." "I finally got him to stop and then he gets shot protecting me... Maybe I should just leave he would probably be safer than..." "Italy if you leave what do you think he would do? He would go traipsing all over the world just to find you no matter what he had to do." "I guess you're right..." I ended up just sitting there trying not to cry for a long time. Then some nurse came up to us "Are you Mr. Vargas?" I stood up "Yes. Why is something wrong with Romano?" "No he will be fine, but if you like you can go see him now." I looked at Germany and Spain not knowing what to say. "Go Italy, Romano needs you more than ever right now. We'll be in later." I grabbed their arms and dragged them with me. We followed the lady into the room, and then she left. I saw him and he look almost dead. "Spain... are they sure he's going to be ok?" "Italy, I'm not sure but I'm going to trust them." I sat down next to him and hoped that he would wake up soon.

Romano: I don't remember anything past the pain of the bullet but then I felt pain where it had hit. I couldn't see anything. Am I dead? What's going to happen to Fratellino? I promised him I'd never leave him. Then I heard voices. I recognized them. It was Italy and Spain. I tried to wake up but I couldn't find the energy. I tried to call out to him but all that I got out was a small, little moan. I managed to move my hand a little and found someone elses. It was smaller so I knew it was Italy's. I used up the rest of my energy and close my hand onto his. I waited until I had regained some energy then I opened my eyes. "It...Italy are you...are you there?" "Romano? Yes I'm here, are you feeling any better?" "It hurts so much...Italy I'm scared." "You'll be okay plus you promised me you wouldn't leave me." "I...I know I promised. Italy..." I passed out again from the pain. NO! I need to get back to him...why? I laid there trying to wake back up but failing miserably. Eventually I just stopped trying and laid there with not even enough energy to cry. I laid there wanting to be with Italy.

Italy: I had my hand next to Romano half asleep. Then I felt something close on my hand. Then I heard Romano. I was so happy that he was awake we talked for a bit, and then he just passed out. I started freaking out and Spain grabbed me. "No! Let me go! Romano!" "Italy calm down, he passed out because he doesn't have a lot of energy and he is in a lot of pain. Italy he will be fine. Just let him gain some more energy then he'll be back." "But... but Spain he.. he was talking to me." I hugged him and started crying. "Spain I want him to talk to me again!" "I know Italy and he will just let him gather his energy then he will. Trust me I'm sure he's trying to come back." They Germany came over and said "Italy I'm gonna go home you should come with me. You need to calm down plus I'm sure your pussy cat wants you." I didn't know if I should but Spain then said "Go with him Italy you need to calm down and get some rest. I will stay here and call you if anything changes." I sighed and went to Germany's house. We got there any I crashed on the couch with Axis and Souve.


	9. Chapter 9

Romano: I finally managed to wake up again. I blinked and saw that no one was there but Spain. "Spain where...where is Italy?" "Germany took him to his house. He didn't really want to go but we made him. He need sleep and to calm down." "Oh...ok..." "He was almost hysterical when you passed out. He was really worried about you." "Oh...I'm sorry..." "It's fine he just wants his brother back. Sometimes you are really reckless. You know that right?" "How am I reckless?" "Well first you start cutting and all that other stuff, and that hurt him, and trust me he would have much rather to get himself shot than you." "Oh, but he's younger and he's my little brother. I wasn't going to sit by and let that happen to him." "I know just be carefull. Especially around Italy he's really fragile right now." "Okay, I'm trying...I just don't know how to act around him anymore..." "Well I don't know what to tell you... Oh do want me to call Germany and see if you can talk to Italy?" "I'd rather he come here. I don't think I have enough energy to hold a phone right now." " I can put it on speaker for you so you don't have to hold it." "But...okay I...I guess that would work..." "I don't have to call if you don't want to talk to him." "No...I do want to talk to him...I just want him in person...that...that's all..." "Ok, but it's a good thing he left though he wasn't looking that great.. I shut up now and call." "Okay Spain..." Spain called Germany then put the phone on speaker. Germany answered. "Is Italy there?" I asked. "He's asleep right now." "Oh ok...umm have him call Spain when he wakes up please." "Okay Romano." He hung up and Spain closed his phone. "I...I'm gonna go back to sleep." I rolled over and fell asleep.

Italy: I woke up two hours later. I found germany and ate some food. " Hey germany did spain call while I was gone?" " oh ya he did romano was awake and wanted to talk to you but you were asleep." " What! And you didn't wake me up? Can we call and see if he's still awake?" " Sure Italy." He dialed spain and gave me the phone. Spain answered and before he could even say anything I said " Is Romano awake please say yes." "He went back to sleep after he called to talk to you...he doesn't seem very happy and won't talk to me. He keeps muttering you name in his sleep though." " Can you wake him up? Please..." "Umm I guess...I can try." "Italy is that you?" " yes Romano you doing any better I was worried and spain and Germany made me leave." "I'm...um...well...I'm not really sure how I am." " I'm sorry I made this happen to you." "Italy...it wasn't your fault." " Yes it is if I hadn't been kidnapped you would be ok..." "Italy if it's anyone's fault it's Russia's, don't blame yourself." " but but..." "Italy why don't you and Germany come over here later...I'm not feeling well and my sight is starting to blur. I...I'll talk to you later..." "ok romano I'll try to convince him to let me." He hung up, and I went to find Germany. "Hey Germany can we go see Romano please!" "Italy are you sure you're up to it?" "Yes! Please I want to see my brother." He sighed and said "Fine, after lunch we'll go." I smiled and went to go play with the kitties until lunch.

Romano: I was talking to Italy when the room started spinning and my eyesight blurred. I was suddenly having a harder time breathing and speaking. I told Italy to come over and he said he would ask. I hung up and handed Spain back his phone. Once Spain had it I passed out again. I woke up again with someone holding my hand. I looked over and saw Italy. I smiled at him. "Hi...Italy..." "Romano! You're awake." "Si." "Are you... feeling any better now?" "Sto male...molto..." (I'm in pain) "I'm sorry Romano..." "I'll be okay Italy...I just hurt right now...but you being here makes it bearable." "Really?" "Yes, knowing you are okay and here to help me makes it easier on me." "I'm sorry you got hurt Romano." "I'm just glad it wasn't you Fratellino." "I know... Why does all the bad stuff happen to you?" "Because..." " Romano...Why did you jump in front? I should be the one that's hurt..." "Because I promised to always protect you no matter what the cost." "But... still I should be the one who's hurt..." "No...I'd never forgive myself if...if you got hurt." "You know one day I am going to get hurt right?" "Yes but...if I can prevent injuries like this I will." He shook his head at me and turned to look at the wall. "Romano...you can't always protect me, I'm not little anymore." "I know Italy don't remind me...look I'll stop being so protective." He smiled at me. I smiled back and shifted. When I shifted pain shot through my abdomen and chest. Wincing I gasped in pain. Italy started to freak out but I calmed him down by squeezing his hand and smiling at him. He gave me a worried smile. "Italy I'm going to be fine." I shifted my hand onto my stomach and felt something wet. I pulled my hand out of the blanket and saw red. "Italy...there is blood on my hand isn't there?" "Ye...Yes Romano..." Spain came over and pulled the sheets down. My shirt was drenched in blood. Italy started crying and I passed out again.

Italy: Why did everything bad have to happen to Romano. I was talking to him and everything seemed fine, and then he was bleeding. His whole shirt was drenched. I couldn't help but cry. Spain got me to sit on a chair and he called the doctor. They came in and saw Romano passed out and bleeding. I didn't know what was going on but they took Romano, and left. "Spain... where are they taking him?" "I don't know Italy, I don't know." "Wh... why did he start bleeding again? I thought he said he was going to be okay!" "Italy I don't know, I have as much information as you do." I sat there crying for an hour before Spain told me to go home with Germany again. I fought with them longer about it, but in the end I left with Germany. When we got to his house, the kitties wanted to play with me. I gently pushed them away and sat on the couch by the phone hoping that Spain would call. I stayed there until midnight and then Germany tossed me a blanket and told me to sleep. He went to his room, and I stayed by the phone. I didn't manage to sleep one bit, I was too worried about Romano.

Spain: Romano started bleeding again, Italy freaked out, I don't know how much longer I can deal with this. I walked to the emergency rooms and went to the front desk and asked about Romano Vargas and they pointed me towards the surgery rooms. My heart sank as I walked towards it. I walked through the doors and up to another desk. I asked once again about Romano and was pointed towards one of the rooms. I walked through the door and was given some things to wear then I was shown into the actual room that Romano was in. "Are you Mr. Vargas's father?" one of the doctors asked."Umm, sure, yeah, whatever." I walked over to the operating table that Romano was laying on. "What's wrong? Why did he start bleeding?" The doctor walked over to me "There was so much internal damage done that the wound opened back up and he bled. We're going to do surgery but if that doesn't help then I'm afraid he's not going to live." I nodded not knowing what to say. I turned and walked out of the room "Get me when he's back in his room please." The doctors gave me a sad smile and nodded. I gave the clothes back then went to sit in the waiting room. "How am I going to break this to Italy? Oh well he needs to know either way." I took out my phone and dialed Germany's house.

Italy: It was around two in the morning when the phone rang. I jumped on it and answered it knowing only one person who would call this early. "Spain please tell me he's ok!" "I'm afraid I'd be lying if I did..." "What! What's wrong with him!" ""There was so much internal damage done that the wound opened back up and he bled. They're going to do surgery but if that doesn't help then they're afraid he's not going to live." "What! No! He promised me..." I started crying "Italy I know he promised, we both know Romano he never goes down without a fight." "I know... it's all my fault why do I have to be so weak..." "Italy you're not weak...why would you say that?" "Because I always need help and I was captured so easily..." "Italy it could have happened to anyone. And you are still young, you'll be able to protect yourself better when you're a bit older." "I guess so... Spain what do I do if Romano dies?" "Italy I don't know...but I doubt he'll die." I must have been really loud because I woke up both the cats and Germany, who wasn't so happy about that. "Italy why are you being so loud?" "I'm sorry it's just that Spain told me that Romano might die... And it's all my fault!" I cried even more and Germany stole the phone from me. He and Spain talked for a bit and they hung up. Axis was trying to cheer me up but it wasn't working. "Italy, you need to get some sleep. I know you're worried about Romano, but if you get sick or anything, he's going to flip out, and get worse." "Fine..." Germany went back upstairs and in five minutes I fell asleep.

Romano: I woke up in a room, I hurt so much. I turned my head and saw Spain asleep in a chair. "Spain..." he woke up with a start "What is it Romano?" "Wh...where is Italy?" "He went back home with Germany." "Oh, when will he be back?" "Later Romano, get some rest. It'll help you. Look I have to go home and do somethings I'll be back later." I sighed and nodded. He got up and started to leave. "Spain would you hand me my phone please." He smiled and handed me my cell phone. He walked out of the room and headed to his house. I turned on the phone and found Italy in my contacts. I opened messaging and texted him. "Italy, I need you here with me...RV" "Romano... you're still alive..." "Of course I'm alive why wouldn't I be alive?" "Spain said that the doctors said that you might die... I was really scared... P.S. Don't tell Spain or Germany about this I'm supposed to be asleep." "Oh so am I, Spain told me to get some rest while he went home and did some things...I won't tell if you won't." "Ok Romano. Souve misses you, he won't leave me alone." "I'm sorry...bring him with you when you come next that will solve the problem for a bit." "I would but I can't." "Why not?" "When I first got there they wouldn't let me bring Axis inside." "Oh...I can talk to them about it." "It's fine Romano. Just get better and then we can play with them as much as we want." "I'm trying Italy. How are you doing? You know there's an extra bed in the room if you want to come stay with me." "I'm doing fine, and I would like that, but Spain and Germany wouldn't let me. They think that I would just stay there freaking out, crying and not sleeping. Germany is already worried since I've only slept about six hours in two days." "Italy that's not healthy...what if you were to get sick or something?" "You sound like Germany." "Really? Oh no I've gone German. Look if I beg them enough they'll let you stay here. I'm on the brink of death they can't refuse." " No they won't they're worried about me and probably want to keep an eye on me." "But if they don't let you I'll get upset and that could cause more damage...they don't want that." "Romano don't do anything stupid." "Italy...I want you here." "I know but, they may be right if I had been there I would have probably broken down." "Well true, but I'm alright now...it would be safe. Just one night?" "You said you were alright last time and then you almost died." "I know but I'm positive this time." "Maybe Romano..." "Okay...I'm sorry Italy..." "About what it's my fault you're hurt." "No it's not your fault..." "Spain tried to tell me that too, but it is. If I wasn't weak Russia wouldn't have gotten me." "Italy, You are not weak! Just younger." "Yes I am! I can't seem to do anything without getting into trouble, or hurt. I keep having to go to Germany for help in wars." "Italy you are not weak, you just haven't discovered your own strength yet." "Yes I have it's drawing and painting, and that's it. I'm not strong enough to do anything in wars." "You aren't weak then, you just excel in different areas." "Fine Romano whatever you say." "I love you Italy, never forget that." "I love you too Roma." "Do you need to sleep or can you stay and talk with me?" "Umm... I want to stay but I just heard footsteps upstairs and if Germany catches me there's no way that he would let me leave the house." "Oh, just hide the phone and pretend to be asleep if he comes down. Please Italy I can't be alone right now, even if we are just texting." Italy didn't respond to me so I guess Germany came back. I laid there in the bed waiting for him to text me back as silent tears rolled down my face. When he didn't respond for an hour I exited out of the chat and put my phone next to me. I stared up at the ceiling all night. I didn't sleep I just thought of how it used to be before my depression and all this started. I cried harder no longer caring who heard me.


	10. Chapter 10

Italy: Germany had came down and when I had pretended to be asleep I actually fell asleep. When I woke up I smelt bacon and sausages. I went to the kitchen and discovered that Germany had actually cooked. I sat down and ate and then asked " Hey Germany can we go see Romano today? Please he was texting me and he wants to see me. And could I possibly stay the night with him?" " well we can go see him, but you can't stay you need sleep, and worrying about him is not going to help." " but Germany." "No fighting otherwise we won't go at all." at that I stopped talking because I really wanted to see Romano. Later we went to the hospital, and I was really excited to see him. " hey romano." "Italy!" " hey you hurting any less?" "Not really but I'm really happy that you are here." " me too i miss having you at home." "I miss home too, your cooking is a million times better than the crap they give me here." " next time i'll see if i can bring you some." "Yay! Hey Germany, could...could Italy stay the night? Please just one night...I'll sleep if he's here with me...I couldn't sleep last night I was really lonely...oh please Germany. Please." he sighed and said "I'll talk to spain about it, but just to let you know Italy already asked and I said no." "But...if I don't sleep I'll only get worse and I can't sleep when I'm alone..." "Well Italy won't sleep here unless something happens to you again and he cries himself to sleep." "But...okay Germany." I looked over at Romano and saw the sadness and loneliness in his eyes. Germany ruffled his hair and smiled "Don't worry you'll be out of here before you know it, and you and Italy can hang out in your house with you're annoying cats." "But Germany it seems like I never will...I hate it here." "I know you do Romano, but if you just listen to the doctors you will be out of here soon." "I am listening to them, really I am..." I gave Romano the best hug I could since he was wrapped up and everything. "Don't worry eventually we will get to leave and you can see Souve, and Axis, and I can make you anything you want." Then Romano started crying. I didn't know what to do usually I was the one who cried. "Italy, I...I wanna go home now..." "I know... but we can't yet... the doctors would have told us if you could leave." "Oh Italy...I hate it here...it smells weird, the bed is horrible, and the food tastes nasty. Worst of all you aren't here with me except occasionally." " I know I'm sorry, lets just hope we can take you home soon." "Ok Italy...wh...what should we do till then?" "Well Spain and Germany will probably make me go home every night, but I promise I'll come every day until they let you go." "Okay Italy..." Then Spain came in "Hey guys what's going on here?" "Nothing really Spain can I spend the night here with Romano please?" "Please Spain, I'll actually sleep at night with Italy here and it will be just one night. I'll be happier too, that should help with the healing process." Spain turned to me and asked "How much did you sleep last night?" "Um... Well...only two hours..." "Then not tonight Italy you need to get more sleep before you stay up all night watching Romano." "But he won't watch me, we'll both sleep, won't we Italy." I looked at the ground knowing that Spain was right. I would probably just end up watching him sleep all night. "Oh, I see you will end up watching me..." "Ya... I'm sorry Romano..." Then Spain went next to Romano "See you don't need him getting sick, because he stays up all night." "Okay..." We stayed until dark, and Germany and Spain had to basically drag me out of the hospital. I really wanted to stay with Romano. Germany took me back to his house, and Spain stayed at the hospital. I sat on the couch again next to the phone again hoping that Spain or Romano would call. It was about four in the morning when I fell asleep.

Romano: Italy left and Spain stayed. He stayed up and watched over me till about four in the morning when he fell asleep. Only reason was because he thought I was asleep. I double checked he was asleep then I pulled out my phone. I figured Italy was asleep by now too so I just looked at the phone and cried silently. Once again I got no sleep. The next morning Italy came back. "Hi Romano." "Oh, hi." "Hey what's wrong? I came back like I promised." "I know." "So what's wrong?" "I didn't sleep again last night and the pain is really bad today. Don't tell Spain about either of those things. He thinks I was asleep before him and I sorta told him I was feeling better..." "But Romano... shouldn't you tell someone though? What if it gets worse and you get stuck here even longer." "Fine I'll tell him..." "Good, because I really want you to come home." "I know and I want to come home too." "Hey Spain Romano has something to tell you!" "Italy!" I glanced up at Spain "Spain the pain is really bad today...and I didn't sleep last night I was only pretending..." "Romano! I'm going to go get one of the doctors to make sure you are not getting worse." I sighed and looked up at Italy. I saw the sadness come into his eyes as he saw the fear in mine. "Italy, I'm scared. What if I am worse? What if...what if I don't make it?" "Don't say that! You promised me that you wouldn't leave me alone." "I know but..." "No buts Romano you will be okay you promised." "Okay Italy." Just then the doctor came in and kicked everyone out of the room. Italy wouldn't leave so Spain dragged him out of the room. The doctor came over to the bed and pulled the sheets down. Because of last time and the problem my shirt had made when I passed out I had no shirt on. He took a device, I don't know what it did. He was checking me for about half an hour before he called everyone back in. He sat everyone down since there were only two chairs Italy sat on the bed beside me. He was holding onto my hand really tightly. "Mr. Vargas is doing well, his pain is from the internal bleeding that is still going on. I'm afraid there is nothing we can do about that but let the blood clot on it's own. The pain should go away soon. With how fast he is healing he should be able to leave in about a week." "Really?" "Yes, really. Just so long as he starts sleeping." I let out a nervous chuckle as Italy and Spain gave me looks. "I..I will. I promise." "See I told you that you would get to come home soon!" "Yes you did Italy." The doctor interrupted us "Once Mr. Vargas gets home he won't be able to eat a lot. We've kept him a strict amount of food. I will give you the portioning when he leaves. How the bullet hit him and the fact of his eating disorders had made it so he can only eat just enough to keep him from starving to death. Also he can not have a lot of liquids for a long time. Water and milk and an occasional drink of his choosing." "Ok then I'll try to not get carried away when I make food for him." "That would be best. Also he won't have much strength. I'd have him sleep in the living room for a while before he can climb steps again. He'll have barely enough energy to get from the living room to the kitchen and eat then go back before he will pass out. He'll be sleeping a lot as well." "Ok then at least Souve will be able to stay with him while he sleeps." "Who is Souve?" the doctor asked. "He's my kitten." "A cat will be fine. Now I must leave you." He left and I looked up at and Italy. "What do you want to do?" "I want you to sleep, so we can take you home in a week." "Right now?" "Sure plus I kinda have to make sure our country is okay. We kinda forgot about it." "Oh, right. Okay you go check on home and I'll sleep." "Sleep good I'll be back probably tomorrow." "Okay Italy." "See you later Romano." "Bye Italy." He left and Spain helped me lay back down. From not having slept for two nights in a row the second my head hit the pillow, I was out.

Italy: I left the hospital with Germany and I felt better knowing that I would be able to have Romano at home again. Germany dropped me off at my house and said he would come back later to take me back to his house. I cleaned up the living room, and the kitchen thinking of when Romano would be here. I checked on the country and everything seemed just fine. Then Germany came back and we went to his house. I played with the kittens and fell asleep before I even ate dinner. The next couple of days went about the same I went to see Romano and then went back to Germany's ate, and slept. Sometimes I texted Romano. It was finally the day when I would get to take Romano home. I packed up the kittens and some of my stuff and put it in the car. When I got to his room I found Romano sitting on the side of his bed. "Hey Romano ready to go home?" "Hi Italy, yes I'm ready to get out of this living nightmare they call a hospital." Then the doctor came in with a wheelchair to put Romano in, and piece of paper with all the instructions. "This is the instructions of all the things you will need to do to get Romano back on his feet again. The proportions of food is on the back and everything else on the front. Such as exercises to make sure his muscles don't stop working and things like that." I took the paper from him "Thanks. Come on Romano get in the wheelchair and we'll go home." "I'm not getting in any wheelchair. I don't need one." "You sure Romano? I don't want anything to happen to you when you finally get to leave." "Yes Italy, I'm sure." I looked at the doctor to make sure it was ok. He nodded and I helped him get on his feet. I made sure he didn't fall and helped him into the car. I drove him, and then got him on the couch. "Now don't you dare try to go anywhere I'm getting the kitties." I went to get the cats and brought them inside. As soon as I let Souve out of his carrier he jumped onto Romano. "I missed you too Souve." I smiled, and went in the kitchen to make some food.

Romano: I was playing with Souve when Italy came to get me for dinner. I put him down and followed Italy into the kitchen. I sat down and he handed me some food then got his own. I looked down at the amount on my plate and frowned. "Italy can't I have just a little more?" "Nope." "Why not?" "Because your not supposed to have more than that." "But." "I'm sorry Romano I wish I could give you more but I can't." "But...fine..." I ate what I had but I was still starving. "Italy please, I'm still hungry. Just a little. A roll or something?" "I can look at the list but I think no." I sighed and looked down and my hands. "Okay well I'll be in the living room." I stood up and stumbled back into the living room trying not to fall over. I sat down on the couch then everything went black.

Italy: I felt bad that I couldn't give any more food to Romano. I had already given the max amount that he could get. I couldn't even give him a roll. Romano went back to the living room, and I cleaned up the kitchen. When I went to check on him, I saw that he had passed out on the couch. I left him alone knowing that the doctor said that this would happen. I picked up Axis, and went upstairs for a while and playing with him. Then we both got tired and fell asleep


	11. Chapter 11

Romano: I came back around and saw Souve sitting on me. I set him down on the ground and stood up. I was dizzy so I put my hand on the couch and walked towards the stairs. I knew perfectly well what the doctor had said but I didn't care. I don't want to be downstairs alone. I started climbing the stairs but had to stop after three steps. I kept going just stopping to rest every few steps. A walk up the stairs that usually took me like two minutes took me fifteen. I sighed in frustration and using the wall as support I walked to Italy's room. I opened the door then closed it again behind me. I stumbled over to Italy's bed. I laid down next to Italy and put Soave next to Axis. Then I blacked out once again.

Italy: I woke up the next morning to find Romano in my bed. I smiled it was nice having him back. Then I remembered I was upstairs and he was supposed to stay downstairs. "Hey Romano wake up." "Huh? What?" "What are you doing up here? You were supposed to stay downstairs." "I got lonely down there." "But the doctor said you weren't supposed to go upstairs yet." "And your point is?" "My point is you just got back, and if you keep not listen to instructions you're going to go straight back!" "It's morning now so I don't care if I'm downstairs or not." "You are so stubborn sometimes." "I try Italy, oh I try." He said smirking at me. "I'm not kidding why can't you just listen to what the doctor says. I don't want you going back to the hospital, because wouldn't listen." "Fine I'll stay downstairs tonight.""Good. Now are you hungry?" "Starving." "Then let's get you downstairs and in the kitchen, and I'll give you some food." I got out of my bed, and helped Romano get back down the stairs. Once we got to the kitchen I made him sit on the chair. I cooked some food, and gave him as much as I could. I sat down with him and ate my food. "Italy am I supposed to do all day? How long until I can move around like normal again?" "Well right you can play with Souve, read a book and stay on the couch. In a week or so you can move around again." "Oh joy a week of boredom." "I'm sorry Romano." "It's not your fault Italy. What if we went outside and sat on the porch and painted. It's just as far as the kitchen when I'm in the living room. Plus fresh air is always a good thing, right?" "Si, it is. Fine we can go outside and paint." "Yay! Thanks Italy." I smiled and finished eating. When Romano had finished his little bit he wanted more. Again I said no, and told him to go outside. I went upstairs and found all my paints and some of the canvases. I sat outside next to Romano handed him a canvases, and we started painting.

Romano: Again Italy wouldn't let me have more food. He sent me outside then came out with the paint and canvases. I took one and set it in front of me, grabbing one of the paintbrushes and some paint I started. After a while I turned to Italy. "Italy...never mind..." "What Romano?" "I told you I'd never leave you and I won't but what if...what if I were to date someone? How would you be with that?" "I would be okay with it... I just want you to be happy Romano." "Okay umm, well what if I got married?" "Then I would be fine still, I just like knowing that there's someone that will always be there. Why do you ask?" "Just wondering..." "Okay Roma" "Just for further reference. I guess. Is there anyone you've been thinking about, a special girl or something?" "Not really..." "Are you sure?" "Ya, what about you?" "Well..." "Who, who, who!" "Well she's not one of the countries..." "Well then who? Tell me Romano!" "Her name's Rosalie Aleo. She is the most wonderful person I've ever meet. Her cookings not quite as good as yours but still good. She's really pretty. I think you'd like her." Italy smiled at me and I started to blush. I finished painting the picture. "I'm done." "It's good Fratellone." I shrugged "I guess, not as good as yours." He smiled. "Italy would you like to meet Rosalie?" "Sure Romano." "Do you really want to or are you just saying sure cause I'm hurt?" "A little bit of both." "Oh well you don't have to if you don't want to." "It's fine Romano if you like her then I want to meet her." "Okay, well when should she come over. Maybe dinner one night..." "Maybe once you can actually eat food." "No, let's do it soon." "You sure? Wouldn't it be better if you could eat a good amount?" "No, I texted her about everything earlier while you were upstairs. She knows everything, the cutting, depression, eating disorders, being shot. All of it." "Ok then. She can come whenever you want." "Italy you're the one who has to cook. It's up to you." "Romano you know me. I like to cook whenever." "Does tonight work then?" "Ok! What should I make. I've been dieing to make a nice size meal." "Well she loves pasta, come to think of it she's practically a feminine version of you. Maybe that's why I like her so much." "That would make sense." "Yes, oh Italy could I eat just a bit more than usual. Just tonight? Please." "No Romano we talked about this already." "Please it's just one night." "Nope. I'm not going to give you any more than what that paper says." "Okay, it was worth a shot though." "Sure keep telling yourself that. You want to go inside? It looks like it might rain." "Nah, I like the rain." He shrugged and went inside taking the pictures with him. I leaned back in my chair and took out my phone. I found Rosalie in my contacts and texted her. "Hey Love, would you want to come have dinner at my house tonight?" "Romano, are you sure you're up to it. You probably can't move around much." "No I can't but my little brother can. He's desperate to meet you and cook an actual meal." "Well in that case. Sure I can come over. I've been missing you anyway." "Alright baby. What time will I see you then?" "Does seven work?" "Sounds good to me. I better get inside before Italy kills me. Bye Love." "Bye Romano." I closed the text and went inside. The rest of the day was boring. I read then played with Souve then read some more, ate lunch and read some more, watched some television then read some more until it was a 6:30. I asked Italy to help me into the guest bathroom. I showered then changed into nice clothes. I went and sat in the living room staring at the clock waiting for Rosalie to come. I think Italy got a little worried because of how I was looking at the clock. I smiled at him then went back to staring at the clock. At 6:50 someone knocked on the door and I jumped up. I walked as quickly as I could to it. I opened it and saw the most beautiful woman on the face of the planet. "Hi Rosalie." She smiled "Hi Romano. Can I come in?" "Oh of course." I stepped out of the way and she walked in. I lead her to the couch and we sat down. We sat there waiting for Italy to come get us together. Our hands intertwined and my head on her shoulder.

Italy: I had been cooking dinner when I heard the door. I assumed it was Rosalie, and kept cooking. When I finished I put some on a plate for Romano, and grabbed two plates for me and Rosalie. I walked into the living room with the food and set it on the table. I saw their intertwined hands and smiled. "Dinner is served." I handed Romano's small portion to him, and handed Rosalie a plate. "Thanks Italy. Italy this is Rosalie, Rosalie this is my little brother Italy." "Hi Rosalie, hope you liked the food I made. Romano can't eat most of the food I make so I haven't been able to make a full meal." "Not yet anyway." Romano muttered. "I'm sure it's delicious, Romano's told me a lot about your cooking." "Really? I hope he only told you good things." "Wonderful things Italy. Don't worry your brother gave your cooking quite a praising." "Oh really? He only said that he liked it to me. What else are you not telling me Romano?" I smiled at him I thought that he only liked my cooking a bit. "Italy your food is the best on the planet!" I smiled, and then Axis and Souve started meowing loudly. "Hey Romano did you feed the cats today?" "Of course I feed them." He said as he leaned down and gave Soave a bit of his food. "Romano stop feeding Souve the little food you get, and I'm going to give them more they seem hungry." "Aww come on Italy it was just a little bit, anyway he liked it." "I'm still not giving you more Romano." I got up and went to the kitchen and gave the cats more food. I went back and cleaned up the food. Then I left Romano and Rosalie alone and went upstairs. I was in my room reading a book when Rosalie knocked on the door. "Oh hi Rosalie why aren't you with Romano?" "He blacked out, is that normal for him to just black out in the middle of a sentence?" "Yep. At least for right now. Plus it doesn't help that he came upstairs when he's supposed to stay downstairs." "Oh, why can't he come upstairs?" "Because the doctor said he wouldn't have the energy to do it, and he could get hurt more if he blacked out on the stairs." "Oh, well I can get all that from Romano. I want to know more about you. What you like what, you don't like. How are you doing with all of this? I'm here if you want to talk. Just steal my number from Romano and text me if you ever need. I know Romano is hard to confide in sometimes." I nodded "Well I like pasta, and painting, and nutella. I don't like America's peanut butter it's just weird. And yes Romano can be quite stubborn and hard to confide in. Especially when you're his little brother." "I can understand that. My older sister is the same way." "I love him but I wish he would worry about me less. Anyway when did you meet Romano? He never told me about you until this morning." "We meet four years ago in America. He was looking for something in a shop, oh yes it was peanut butter, and I was the cashier. He took me for coffee and we went on a few dates. Then when he left to come back here. I dropped school and came with him. I asked him to keep our relationship quiet because of my last boyfriend." "I remember that. He left me at Germany's house, and to make it up he brought me peanut butter thinking I would like it." She smiled and said "I should probably go home. It was nice meeting you." "You too Rosalie." I took her downstairs, and showed her out the door. Then I went back upstairs and fell asleep.

Romano: I woke up the next morning still in my clothes and Rosalie was nowhere. I heard Italy rummaging around in the kitchen. "Italy, what time did Rosa leave?" "Around nine, after you passed out." "Oh. I'm sorry Italy." "About what it was nice having her here." "Yeah, but she's my girlfriend and you had to see her out the door and everything." "It was fine Romano." "Alright. What's for breakfast?" "For you toast and little bacon." "Oh well at least it's good food." "Yep now go in the kitchen, and I'll give it to you." "Alright I'm going." I got up and made my way to the kitchen and sat down. Italy handed me my plate and I started eating and stared off into space thinking about Rosa.

Italy: I gave Romano food and he stared off into space. I feed the cats and sat down at the table to eat. We were finished eating I went outside and Romano came with me. Then his phone rang he looked at it and texted someone. "Hey Romano who are you texting?" "Rosa." "What you two talking about?" "She wants to come get to know you better." "Sure we don't have anything happening today." "Okay Italy, I'll be in the extra bedroom taking a nap. Here's my phone, she wants you to talk to you anyway." "Okay Romano." "Okay, just wake me up when it's lunch time." "Okay." He left and I looked at the phone. "I'm not sure which one of you two has the phone but I'll be over in about ten minutes." "It's Italy, Romano went to take a nap." "Oh, well how are you Italy?" "Good, what about you?" "I'm alright." "Well that's good. we can talk when you get here. Romano is not good at charging his phone, and it's dieing." "Okay, I'll see you soon then." I went to find the charger and I heard the phone ring. When it didn't ring again I assumed that Romano answered it. Then I heard Romano come out of the room. "Italy, America has made a meeting that all the countries have to go to. I told him I can't but he's forcing me to come. The stupid idiot..." "Well you can stay here and I'll go. Because if it's at America's house there is no way you are going." "He said if I don't go he'll come and drag me there himself. It's actually at France's house this time. Rosa's here I hear the door. She'll come maybe then I won't yell at anyone..." "Romano we can't bring her, and you can't travel. Even if France's house is closer." The phone rang again and I grabbed it. "Hey Which Italy do I got man?" "America this is Italy, and Romano can't come to your meeting he can't travel for the next month." "No prob bro we can just do it at your place. We'll be there soon." Then he hung up. "Hey Romano, America decided that the meeting is here now." "What is wrong with him? I'm going to go let Rosa in and yes she's staying." "But Romano you know that people who aren't countries can't be at the meetings." "Italy, I need her with me right now. I can't deal with everyone right now. Other than you she's only one who keep me calm." "I know Romano but... "No buts Italy she's staying and that's final." "Fine, but the others aren't going to be happy." "They can just shove off then." I sighed and went to make sure the meeting room was clean since we also used it as the library. Unlike America we don't have space to have a room just for meetings. Romano came in with Rosa and sat in his chair by mine, and we waited for everyone else to come.


	12. Chapter 12

Romano: I left Italy in the kitchen and went to let Rosa in. We sat down in my chair and I put my hand in hers then put my head on her shoulder. "What's wrong Romano?" "Just everything today. People are such idiots. Not everyone but some are. Oh and just to let you know we're gonna have a bunch of people over soon because someone decided we needed to have a meeting here last minute. You are staying though." "Okay Romano. Hello Italy." "Hi Rosalie." "Just Rosa works Italy." "Ok... Hey Romano did Alfred say when everyone was meeting?" "Yeah cause he is the one that organized it that he'll decide a time to have this spur of the moment meeting. He just said around lunch." Then France came in "Oh hello little Italy and his brother." "Hello France." Italy kicked me under the table so I smiled at him. "Take a seat and we'll wait for the others to arrive. No wait they're here and I assume the idiotic America is right up front." "Romano be nice that's just how America is. France was anyone else here?" "Umm others were behind me. They should be here now and who might this beautiful lady be?" I straightened up. "She's my girlfriend, Rosalie." Rosa moved into the chair next to me and took hold of my hand again. I smiled at her touch and offered France some food. Things had gotten better between us since I apologized to him. I smiled as I realized no one would be watching me much during this and that I could eat more food. Everyone else filed in and Rosa tightened her grip on my hand. I gave her a reassuring smile and she smiled nervously back. "Yo Italy's let's get this meeting started with some lunch!" I shook my head. "Alfred don't order my brother around like that." "It's fine Romano I kinda made a lot of food anyway. I'll go get it." "Do you want help?" Rosa asked him. "Sure follow me." She got up and followed Italy out. They came back in a couple of minutes and put the food on the table. Rosa sat back down and grabbed my hand again. Her hand was shaking. I looked up as Italy put a plate of food in front of me. "This is all I'm getting isn't it?" "Si, and don't sneak or beg anyone for more." "It's no use arguing with you about it, is it? "Nope, and I could just tell everyone not to give you any." "Fine and I think they got the message already as they're all staring at us." "Perfect." "Hehe, alright Italy I'll be good and listen to the doctor." "Finally." I chuckled and looked out at everyone. "Just to get this over with so you don't ask me a million times. I can't eat a lot of food because Italy got kidnapped by Russia and when I was getting him out Russia went to shot Italy and I stopped the bullet nearly dying. My stomach was injured badly and can't handle food. There we got that out of the way." "Well then... lets eat bro!" "Of course you want to eat Alfred. That's nearly all you ever want to do besides play video games and be a nuisance." He went to say something but Britain shoved a hamburger in his mouth to shut him up. I looked down into my lap and started to eat. Rosa looked over at me in worry. I looked up and gave her the best smile I could. Then finished the bit of food that I had. Then America started talking so I drowned him out and stared at my hands.

Italy: Romano had told everyone about being shot by Russia. Who lucky wasn't there. I made sure that no extra food was passed to Romano. He said he wouldn't take any but I didn't believe him to much. America started talking about the war. I didn't really get it probably since I had been captured and then Romano got hurt, and it finished without us. Then Germany started yelling at America, and then everyone started yelling. I sat there knowing the eventually it would stop. I looked at Romano who was fighting back the urge to yell at everyone like he always did. Then he couldn't do it anymore, and stood up. "STOP IT! All of you acting like idiots!" They all just stared at him and started yelling again, only this time some of it was directed at Romano. "Boys! Stop yelling at each other it will get us nowhere. You two as well, you're ladies start acting like it." Romano looked at Rosa in surprise. "I'm sorry Rosa." She smiled at him and he sat back down. "Ohh Romano and Rosa sitting in a tre g." "Alfred shut up." Romano said blushing. I couldn't help but laugh a bit. He glared at me and Germany got the meeting back on track. An hour later it was finally over. I was thankful since Romano looked like he was going to pass out soon. Everyone sat around for a bit longer. "Guys I'm gonna go do some things. I'll see you lat..." Just then Romano passed out. "Um... don't worry this is normal. I'm actually impressed it didn't happen earlier. Spain can you help me carry him to the bedroom." He nodded and helped me get him in the extra bedroom. We went back and America said "Why did he pass out? It wasn't like he was doing anything." " He just does sometimes, plus he walked more than he usually does today. Just if he comes back leave him alone."

Romano: I woke up in the extra bedroom. I stood back up and everything started spinning. I walked back to the library and went in. Everyone was still there. "It...Italy..." "Romano sit down. What do you want?" "I'm not sure...I can't see straight and my head is killing me..." "Just sit I'll go get you some medicine." He left the room and I sat down on the floor. Rosa looked at me with worry in her eyes. I pulled my knees up by my chest and hugged them. I put my head down and started crying. I didn't care if everyone was watching, I was done." Rosa walked over to me and held me to her. I put my arms around her and cried into her shoulder while she whispered things in my ear. What we'd do when I was healthy again and what our future could be. I ended up crying myself to sleep in her arms before Italy got back. Italy woke me up and forced me to take the medicine. Everyone was still there and were looking worried. "Italy are you sure that Romano is okay? Should we take him to a doctor or something?" Said Britain. "We'll see in a little bit if his head stops hurting."

I looked up at Italy and nearly started crying again. I snuggled back up to Rosa and sat for a while. Everyone watched a movie then played games until dinner time. I stood up slowly and walked back over to the table. I sat down and Rosa grabbed my hand again. I smiled at her then looked back down at my lap. "Fratellone how is your head?" "Not any better than before..." "Should we take you to the doctors?" "No, I don't want to go back there. It...It's horrid." "Well maybe I can call one to come here and look at you." "If you want to...I just want it to stop." "I'll go call. Don't do anything Romano." "Italy I can barely lift my fork let alone anything else." "I'll be right back Roma." "Okay..." I sat back wishing this all would be over. The others just stared at me. "Umm Romano, I was only planning on staying for an hour to talk to Italy and now it's dinner. My parent's aren't home and I forgot my house key, could I stay here tonight?" Rosa asked. I smiled "Of course Love." Then Italy came back in. "A doctor is going to be here in half an hour." "Okay Italy. Hey everyone if you want you can stay here tonight. It's too late to head home." "Do you have enough space for everyone Romano?" "Umm, yeah we have tons of bedrooms upstairs and most of the rooms have bunk beds." "It's true most of them are upstairs." "So, it's up to you but we'd like you to stay." Everyone ended up staying so we found them all rooms only problem was that Rosa didn't have a room. I gave her the downstairs room. Then the doctor arrived. We were all in the library when Italy showed him in. He walked over to me. "Mr. Vargas I hear you've been having problems. Let's just check." He had me lay down on the floor and shooed everyone out but Italy and Rosa. He got out one of the devices they had at the hospital. He looked at me for half an hour before he let everyone else back in. I looked at them all and saw that they all wanted to know what's wrong. "Mr. Vargas, you're internal bleeding started up again. Not as bad as before but still bad. Which means that the last surgery did not help. There is nothing more we can do for you. I'm sorry." "Wait does that mean Romano is going die?" "That is what we originally told you, in most cases that's what happens but usually with the way the bullet hit he should have died instantly so I'm not sure. Perhaps Mr. Vargs will live but he may not." "You sure that there nothing else we can do?" "I'm sorry the surgery was all we could do, if we mess with it anymore he will die. This way he has a chance to live. We can give him some medication but they're only gonna help with the pain he'll go through." "Okay then...Roma do you want the medicine?" "If it'll give you any comfort." "I just don't like seeing you in pain but if you don't want it you don't have to take it." "It's fine, I'll take it." The doctor nodded and wrote out a prescription. Then he left. I looked over and Italy and saw he was on the verge of tears. "Italy come here." He walked over to me and sat down on the floor next to me. "Italy I will live. I promised to never leave you and I plan on keeping that promise." "But Romano... I know you can't keep that promise forever..." "And why can't I?" Because eventually you have to die..." "Italy, eventually yes but not today nor anytime soon. I have Rosa and I need to look after you. I couldn't leave you now." "You sure you won't leave soon?" "Yes Italy. I promise you." "Okay Romano..." I chuckled and ruffled his hair. "Romano... You know I don't like it when you do that." "Why do you think I do it?" "You're annoying." I laughed really hard till I couldn't take the pain it caused anymore. "I'm sorry Italy. Why don't we all go to bed?" Everyone agreed so we all went off to bed. I hugged Italy before he went to bed then I headed over to the couch to sleep. I laid there not able to sleep. I looked over at the clock and it read 12:30. I got up and headed to the extra bedroom. I took some medication out of the closet and took some. I walked over and laid down next to Rosa. I fell asleep within seconds.

Italy: I could hardly sleep. I was worried about Romano. I really didn't want him to die, and he promised me that he wouldn't leave me. I kept think about what the doctor said the whole night. If the bullet should have killed him instantly, why is he not dead. Was it because we're countries and if our country is still living then we're still living? It bugged me the whole night I didn't fall asleep until three in the morning. When I woke up and went downstairs everyone was eating. "Hey guys... Who cooked the food?" "I did." Spain said. "Okay just making sure it wasn't Brittain." "Hey! What's wrong with my cooking." said Britain "Well it doesn't taste good... Has anyone seen Romano yet?" "Yeah, he ended up in bed with me last night." "Ya he does that when he can't sleep. He probably went to you knowing I would get mad at him if he went upstairs again." "Well I didn't mind it. It was actually kind of nice waking up and seeing him." I didn't really know how to answer to that so I just sat down and ate. When everyone was done most people left. Spain and Germany stayed since they didn't have anything at home to do, and they were worried about Romano. Rosa also stayed at the house. "Hey Spain can I ask you a question?" "Of course Italy. What is it?" "Well the doctor said the bullet should have killed him. Do you think it's because we're countries and both parts of Italy are alive?" "I'm not sure Italy, but probably." "Does that mean he probably won't die?" "I think so." "Great! So do you think he will eventually heal?" "Yes he will just give his body time." I smiled and hugged Spain. "Thank you Spain. Now I just wish Romano would wake up." "I'll go wake him up, I need to talk to him about some things." Rosa said. "Ok. Just be gentle he's usually not happy when someone wakes him up." "Alright I will be." I went in the kitchen and started cooking. I mostly need something to do, plus it made me feel better


	13. Chapter 13

Rosalie: I left Spain in the living room and walked into the room I had used. I sat down on the bed next to Romano and shook him awake. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Hi Rosa." "Morning sleeping beauty. We need to talk." He sat up straighter. "What is it?" "Look we've talked about marriage before." "Oh." "Yes and I love you so much Romano but this relationship is staying at the same level. We need to figure out where we're going with this." He sighed "Rosa can you meet me at the pasta place tonight?" "Sure Romano. I have to go home now. I'll see you tonight. I love you." "Love you too." I smiled at him then kissed him before I left the room. I stopped by the kitchen "I have to go now Italy. I'll talk to you later. Oh and could you take Romano to the pasta place tonight? I know he's not supposed to travel but it's an emergency concerning our relationship." "I guess as long as he's feeling good enough to do it." Thanks Italy." I kissed his cheek then grabbed my stuff and left. I got in my car and drove home. I tried the door and it opened so I knew my parent's were home. I went to my room and showered and got ready for the day. I went downstairs and cleaned up a bit. I went to the mall and bought some things for tonight. I took a nap for a bit. When I woke up then just spent the rest of the doing anything I wanted anxious for tonight to come.

Italy: I was finishing cooking when Romano came in. "You've been cooking again." "Yea...What did Rosa want to talk about with you? She said something about taking you to the pasta place." "Oh just stuff." "You're not going to tell me are you?" "Maybe later..." "Fine, you want something to eat?" "Sure. Italy actually I will tell you. I need your help with this one." "Ok then sit down and tell me." "Well Rosa came and talked to me this morning and well our relationship is really not going anywhere she told me we needed to do one thing or the other..." "Which would be?" "Either we break up or we take it to the next level: marriage." "So what are you going to do? I know you really like her." "I asked her out to that pasta place and I need you to do me a favor." "Sure what is it?" "Would you go buy me a ring? I'll even give you the money I just can't travel that far and then go tonight as well." "What do you need a ring for?" "I'm going to propose to her." "Aww! What kind of ring do you want?" "Well she wants one with a diamond and the band to be gold that's all I know." "Okay Romano I'll get one for you." "Thank you Italy." I let him eat, and went to get dressed. Then I went to go get him a ring. When I went downstairs he was asleep on the couch. I grabbed the keys and went to the store. I got him a ring that looked exactly what he wanted. I went home and tossed it at him while he was reading. "Here you go." "Thanks Italy. It's perfect." "You're welcome. When do you need me to take you to the pasta place?" "Umm sevenish?" "Ok then. I'm going to go play with Axis." "Okay Italy." I went up stairs and played with Axis until it was time to take Romano to dinner.

Romano: Italy gave me the ring then went to play with Axis upstairs. I went on reading my book and once I finished it I watched Tv. I glanced over at the clock and saw that it was two o'clock and Italy hadn't gotten lunch. I got up and walked to the kitchen but stopped by the stairs. "ITALY! Come eat!" I entered the kitchen and found my food chart and got what the doctor said I could have then walked to the living room as the table was covered in food. I heard Italy running down the stairs and into the kitchen. When he ran past the door again he was holding food then he ran back up the stairs. I chuckled and finished eating. I put the plate down on the floor and took a nap trying to conserve my energy. I woke up to Italy shaking me telling me to get ready for tonight. I went and took a shower and changed into my nicest clothes. I went back to the living room and put the ring in my pocket then sat waiting for Italy. He came down and helped me to the car then we headed into town. We parked and headed into the cafe. Italy saw some friends so he went to sit with them to give Rosa and I some space. I sat down at the table and waited for Rosa to get here. She walked in and I stood up pulling out her chair then pushing it in. She smile at me as I sat back down. We ordered our food then ate. I kept trying to do it but my courage kept failing me. Italy kept glancing over at me and nodding towards Rosa. I'd roll my eyes at him then turn back to Rosa. I finally stood up and walked over to Rosa. I got down on one knee "Rosalie Aleo would you marry me?" "Yes Romano, I would love too!" I smiled and put the ring on her finger. I swept her up bridal style and carried her outside. Italy got up and followed behind us. I put her down in the car and climbed in next to her. Italy climbed in the back seat. I turned on the car and drove home. I helped her out of her seat then went in with Italy trailing behind. I closed the door and sat down on the couch next to Rosa. Italy sat down in a chair beaming. " You two are so cute!" "Thanks you Italy." Rosa said. I shook my head.

Italy: Many months past and Romano got better, and was back to normal again. He and Rosa had planned their wedding and there was lots of pasta. The two went on a honeymoon and I was now all by myself at home with the cats. When they get back they'll live in the house again, and maybe one day there would be little children running around. Whatever happens I love having my fratellone back to being happy again.

**Thanks for reading this. I hoped you liked it. My co-writer and I are currently working on a squeal to Ciel and Lizzie which is a Black Butler fanfic so if you haven't read that go read please. Also we are working on an Ouran High School Host club story so be looking for it. I have honestly no idea when they'll be published. Love you guys thanks for reading! **


End file.
